rockyfandomcom-20200213-history
User talk:Dawudboxer
Hello Dawudboxer, and welcome to Rocky Wiki I am sure that you are trying hard to make valid contributions on Rocky Wiki, but your edits on the Rocky Balboa page are unfortunately false. The exhibition matches seen in the films counted on Rocky's record. For more information, please see the Then and Now simulation scene or the fight scene in Rocky Balboa. You may simply check his wikipedia page . Thank you for being so understanding, and enjoy contributing to Rocky Wiki. -Toby The Pug Talk 11:35, June 18, 2018 (UTD) Warning Hello again Apologies for any distress I may have caused you, but I am afraid that the edits you made are invalid. Did you not view the sources I provided you with. In addition, I do not wish for you to rant about me reverting your contributions. I am perfectly aware of the edits I am making, being the official administrator and bureaucrat of Rocky Wiki. If this unacceptable behaviour continues, I may have no choice but to block you from editing for a week. Consider this warning two of three. I hope you understand. Toby The Pug Talk 11:50, June 18, 2018 (UTC) Nice try Oh, and nice try undoing the original (and unsuitable) edit you made on my talk page. I can even see the edits you revert. -Toby The Pug Rocky Balboa edit Hello again, Dawudboxer I have read all the edits you made on the Rocky Balboa page as well as what wrote on my talk page, and I have come to end this discussion. You may believe that the exhibition fights do not count on a boxers record, but some of Muhammad Ali's exhibition fights counted. It may be rare for an exhibition fight to count, but in some rare cases, you do. In addition, I provided you with three reliable sources from the films and wikipedia both to assist you. They show quite clearly that Rocky Balboa's record is 58-23-1 (51 KO). Please think before you edit next time, and enjoy editing Rocky Wiki . -Toby The Pug Talk 12:00, June 18, 2018 (UTC) How to sign talk pages Hello! Toby The Pug here! I would just like to point out that when you are finished writing on a talk page, you should add a link that leads to your profile and talk page. It should also show the Universal Time Zone date. Example: -Toby The Pug Talk 12:05, June 18, 2018 (UTC) Strike three! You're out! Hello once more. I am sorry, Dawudboxer, but the things you have written on my talk page are totally unacceptable. I did give you a warning about this. I have no choice but to block you from editing Rocky Wiki for for vandalism inappropriate edits. This block will last a week, although you will still be able to edit your talk page. I will be keeping a watchful eye on your talk page, and your further contributions once the block is lifted. I am deeply apologetic for any inconvenience caused. I am simply following the Fandom guidelines. I am sure that you understand, and I hope to see you editing properly once the block is lifted. -Toby The Pug Talk 12:15, June 18, 2018 (UTC) Note You are still able to edit your talk page, so you may chat with me any time! -Toby The Pug Welcome back! Welcome back, Dawudboxer! It is nice to see that you are editing again. After close revision, I have decided to accept your edits as valid. Rocky Balboa's boxing record is indeed 57-23-1 (51 KO). However, this does not mean that you are completely off the hook. You wrote some rather insulting things on my talk page, which is the main reason I blocked you for a week. Rocky Wiki does not tolerate foul language, and the same goes for all wikis. I apologise for any inconvenience the block may have caused, and I hope to see you continuing your valid contributions again soon. -Toby The Pug Talk 7:40, June 29, 2018 (UTC) Reply Hello Dawud, The wikipedia page below says otherwise. https://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Rocky_Balboa I assume the record on the video you sent me was an error. You could argue that the wikipedia page has an error, but I wish to settle this discord swiftly. I believe Rocky has had seven decisions in his career, not three. My decision is final. Thank you for your understanding. Toby The Pug Talk 10:00, May 29, 2018 (UTC) Reply Hello again Dawud, I believe I said 'my decision is final' unless I am mistaken. I trust the information concerning Rocky Balboa's boxing record on wikipedia. I know you disagree with me, but I was hoping you would be understanding about this. I must have forgotten your history of stubbornness, discourteousness and vandalism on this wiki. Please refrain from repeating this unpleasant behaviour, or you may find yourself blocked yet again. Toby The Pug Talk 11:50, May 29, 2018 (UTC)